


The Alternate Universe

by KingCycris



Series: Dreams of Alternative Worlds [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, How Do I Tag, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Reincarnation, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:54:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24963352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingCycris/pseuds/KingCycris
Summary: a doflaw modern fic
Relationships: Donquixote Doflamingo/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Series: Dreams of Alternative Worlds [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2126964
Comments: 6
Kudos: 21





	The Alternate Universe

**Author's Note:**

> It all started by reading to much ZoSan fanfic, what ifs are asks, and now it's birthed DofLaw fanfiction.
> 
> I don't own One Piece, but I absolutely own this fic.
> 
> Grammar and misspelling ahead, you're welcome to point it out. Written in a phone and not beta'd.
> 
> This is a summarize version of all the fic of Doflaw fanfiction I written the past month, hidden in a secret folder in my gmail that even I just suddenly discover, a hidden stash it is.
> 
> A multiple chapter story, summarize and turned to one shot.

**Having cold feet.** He asks, the brat didn't even spare him a glance. He notices how he blinks, trying to prevent something to fall. He's been staring at him, trying to decipher what's on his mind.

**I never heard you say you love me.** the young man in front of him said, still looking out in the window.

Instead of answering, Doflamingo contemplates why his dating the young man he obsessively wants to kill in his previous life.

He met the kid in vacation after a decade of being the yakuza head, he was pestered, he was piss.

The young man in his teen years force his self to him, claiming that their dating, blackmail him through his brother - Corazon, knowing he has a brother's complex. He didn't lack on reminding the brat that it's all his fault why he killed his brother in their previous life.

His brother likes him, he was drag by him whenever he visits Law, flying from another continent to another.

Being forced to comfort the abomination when his parents died in a car accident, forced to go through abstinence cause it's immoral, cheating is immoral, he reasons that Law is a minor and he has needs, but it goes through deaf ears. Law allows him, his brother didn't.

Law rebels, Corazon worries, Doffy's amused, grow possessive when the first kiss happens.

Years pass travels happen and kisses go deeper. Law keeps a secret, Doffy finds out with a wreck bar and shock people who know them in a previous life.

Engagement happens after a breakdown, the family asks questions, the memory of past life threatens their relationship, worried friends hinders and family hinders the nearing wedding.

Doflamingo contemplates, the whole decade, the kid had him playing in his palm, a brat he wants to kill at the same time wants to have him in grasp and never let go. Did he love the kid, never, does the kid matter, yes. 

Doflamingo can't answer the brat's question or have a smart remark, his grin stays, takes him a lot of effort to not let it falter.

Law waits for his answer, awhile had pass, Law's patience gone, no answers, even a smart remark. Law decides at that moment, he removes his engagement ring, set it down to the table, and walk away. The older man didn't even go after him.

Doflamingo watch as Law walk away, his grin grew bigger, a twisted idea form, he didn't need to answer the brat's question cause in the first place it's obvious, it may not be love but something that can grow like one, after all the blond man with pink boa will always own Trafalgar Water D. Law.

Law drinks himself, crying, labeling his self as a fool, an idiot that claims the older man loves him. He took the risk, will not let their past life affect everything, just for one condition, to hear those three words.

Those past life memories that came rushing while he was operating a patient with heart problems, he almost killed the patient if he is not a skilled doctor.

He can't handle involving his self to the man again, now that he remembers his past life, he let himself eat by those painful memories, regret on meeting the man in this life slowly killing him, loving him makes him want to slit his wrist, vomit from all the kisses he shared with the man, and scrub his self from the filthy the man put through his touches.

Law's mind swirls, he steps in the glasses that gather in the floor when he starts throwing things around his apartment. 

He got to the bathroom determine to remove the filthy of the man, scrubbing his self until his skin is red. He settles at the bathtub, the bottle of sake in his hand, half full, he finishes it in one gulp, broke the bottle, and stare at it. 

His hand moves in his own, wounding his left arm, the blood coloring the white foam, making it pink. Law wanting to see the man, kill him, starts to take deep slash on his whole arm through his wrist, watching blood flow down the tub making the foam pink. He let out a cynical laugh, hitting the now pink foam and slump on the tub when exhaustion takes over him. He closes his eyes to rest, slowly sinking in the tub.

Bepo, Sachi, and Penguin knocks on his door, the plan for his last night as single ends tonight, so they plan a party even if they didn't want the man he was intended.

Worry etched on their faces when no one answers the door, even the phone, gladly Sachi can picklock but what awaits them give their body shudder, they start looking at their captain, the traces of blood, leads them to the bathroom. They call for him, but he's not answering, they approach the tub and the color of it makes them move in action, Bepo calls 911, Shachi and Penguin trying to save him, prolonging his life.

The hospital is full of Law's friend, waiting for the news of the man's recovery. Asking themselves why Law did it and already blaming the man he was intended, but stops when they realize they are also at fault, for always against at the marriage, for always telling that the man he choose is wrong. Silence reign in the whole waiting area.

The doctor comes, brings the news of him out of death but didn't know when he will wake up.

A month later, an agonizing month for all the people who cared about Law's well being, he still didn't wake up.

Doflamingo watch Law's breathing, the brat dares to kill his self without asking him for permission. Doflamingo has been on edge for a month, brutally being cruel against his enemies, snapping at everyone who approaches him.

He sighs and kisses Law's forehead before heading out.

Law wakes up, but never tries to talk, he nods or shakes his head when he was asked if he's okay or if a certain part of his body aches. But stays silent when asks who he is, when some of his friends ask who we're they, or if he remembers them.

Doflamingo, never felt relief when Law wakes up, but his grin fell when Law ignores him or everyone else, in every visit, Law never looks at anyone, his always looking outside the window. 

He flinches whenever someone touches him except for Cora-san or their mother.

The Donquixote family takes him in, Law still not reactive to anyone, the wedding will still be happening. 

Doflamingo stays with him whenever his checking documents. Law stays silent, he will kiss him in the forehead before he heads out.

But Doflamingo's patience is wearing off, it barely holding on. One time in their daily schedule, Doflamingo snaps.

**Where getting married tomorrow, you better snap out of it, I sacrifice a lot for you brat.** Doflamingo hiss, inch away in Law's face, gripping the younger's man chin and give him a rough kiss.

Tears flow in Law's face. Doflamingo is pissed, he starts to trash around, cursing Law in every furniture he breaks.

**You don't want to get married now, do you.** Doflamingo didn't ask but stated. He plans to have mind games with the young doctor when he walks away a couple of months before to remind the brat who owns him and give him his place, he never expects Law to take his life. 

He was answered by silence. Doflamingo grabs him and throws him on the floor. Doflamingo on top him, but not making any move on hitting him.

**Fuck, fuck, fuck you for my fucking my life, you're such an abomination, are you born to piss me off.** Doflamingo continues, Law didn't react, his body numb already, his a dead person, he accepts that.

Doflamingo continues his tirade of why Law is a bad news, a bad decision.

**You're such a desperate brat, for only a fucking three words, pathetic. Doflamingo grips his neck tightly.** When he sees Law falter his eyes, getting in and out of consciousness, he instead hit the floor one after another. He leans down, his fist slowly ceasing his action.

**Fuck fuck fuck...** Doflamingo curses softly.

**Law please, just fucking, please...** Doflamingo starts, voice hoarse.

**Fuck... I'm sorry...please...I love you...** Doflamingo whispers. Silence, a deafening silence.

When Doflamingo calms down, he carries Law and put him in their bed, cleaning his mess and walking out of the room.

Law sits on the bed, his tears fall rashly, a sob gets out of his mouth until his hugging the pillow, screaming, muffled cries as he breaks down.

Law hates him, Law loves him. Law buried his face in the pillows.

He never meant Doflamingo to breakdown, not like this. But the other side of him tells that the older man deserve this, he deserves to suffer more. But that thought itself, makes Law hit the bed repeatedly beneath him as he cries.

Doffy loves him, his mind said it's part of the man's game but the other part rejoices about this, this makes him lay still as sadness creeps his whole being.

Their wedding will be tomorrow, and Law has only a few hours to decide, a few hours to decide if the wedding is happiness or punishment from a game of torture. 

Law closes his eyes and lets exhaustion takes him to sleep.

Doflamingo's not excited about the wedding, his remarkable grin never appears at the whole preparation. His brother and mother try to cheer him up, while the other members avoided him, his wrath for a couple of months instills fear in the whole family.

The wedding started, but it seems like a funeral. They've gone through the ceremony, waiting for the reception, the room where the two are full of tension. The music starts, the queue that they are to be called.

Doflamingo stands up, holding his hand to his now docile husband. 

Law reaches for it, and Doflamingo was shocked when the younger one buried his face on his chest, a muffled cry sounded from him. 

**I'm sorry.** Law murmurs between sob. Tightening his hold on the older man's arm. He looks up at him.

**I love you.** Law said, and apologizes again. Doflamingo grabs his chin and kisses him softly, tongue licking the others lip. 

**... Me too.** Doflamingo answers, Law gives him the brightest smile he has seen in his life, this put the familiar grin to Doflamingo's face.

**Are wedding looks like a funeral.** Law commented, leaning more in the man.

**It suits both of us.** Doflamingo counters, inches away in Law's ears, Law sensing this hit the man's chest.

**Don't do that.** Then he laughs, tiptoeing, for a kiss that his husband gladly reciprocates the chuckle after the kiss.

Law chooses happiness, he chooses to forgive the man, he chooses their life today to decide, letting the past stays in the past but storing the knowledge, experience, and lessons for the future.

Law chooses to love Doffy.

Doflamingo owns Law, and choose to take a risk, choose to love Law.

**Author's Note:**

> As always please point out the wrongs and thank you thank you.
> 
> is it obvious that i'm too lazy to think of a title?


End file.
